


Потеря и возвращение

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: После того, как секрет матери был раскрыт, Питер пытается справиться со своими чувствами. Пока он погружается в детские воспоминания, раздаётся стук в дверь, за которым последует самый большой шок в его жизни.





	Потеря и возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taken and Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525437) by [owenharpersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl). 



Питер зашёл в свою квартиру, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Пытаясь отгородиться от всего мира, он запрокинул голову назад и опустил веки. Его брат был мёртв. Нейтан был мёртв.

Питер мотнул головой, оттолкнувшись от двери и направившись на кухню. Он достал из шкафа стакан и налил в него воды; стакан был опустошён долгим глотком. Парень поставил его слишком близко к краю, и тот упал, разбившись и покрыв осколками весь пол.

— Чёрт, — выругался он, наклоняясь и подбирая куски стекла. Питер схватил особенно большой, но он выскользнул, оставив глубокую рану на ладони.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё, ожидая, пока она затянется, когда вдруг вспомнил, что у него больше нет способности Клэр. Питер снова выругался, выпрямился и подставил руку под прохладную проточную воду, позволяя ей смыть кровь. Уносящий её водоворот напомнил ему о детстве…

— Ты понял? — спросил младшего брата девятнадцатилетний Нейтан.

— Понял, — сказал Питер. Мальчик семи лет почти задрожал от волнения, когда застегнул шлем и поставил ногу на скейтборд.

— Хорошо. Начинай аккуратно и медленно, — наставлял брата Нейтан, присев на корточки. Он видел, как Питер оттолкнулся от земли одной ногой, и доска сдвинулась с места. Мальчик широко улыбнулся.

— Смотри, Нейтан! Смотри, у меня получается! — радостно закричал он.

— Я вижу, парень, — гордо произнёс Нейтан.

Питер подался вперёд и поставил вторую ногу на доску, наращивая скорость. Заливисто смеясь, он ехал по широкой проездной дороге, ведущей к особняку Петрелли.

Он обернулся на Нейтана; тот солнечно ему улыбался. Однако улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда Питер внезапно начал шататься из стороны в сторону. Мальчик быстро потерял равновесие и упал, ободрав ладони об асфальт.

— Питер! Питер! — Нейтан сорвался с места и побежал к брату. Тот медленно перевернулся; его нижняя губа дрожала, а из глаз капали крупные слёзы.

— Эй, дружище, ты в порядке? — ласково спросил старший Петрелли.

Питер резко замотал головой.

— Мне больно, Нейтан!

— Ш-ш, всё хорошо, — пробормотал Нейтан. — Дай посмотрю. — Он осторожно взял руки Питера, и на его лице отразилось сочувствие. На ладонях были лишь маленькие царапины, но он мог себе представить, насколько ужасны они, наверное, были для семилетнего мальчика.

— Пойдём, — сказал Нейтан, беря брата на руки. — Надо привести тебя в порядок.

Он аккуратно ополоснул руки Питера, смывая грязь и гравий.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Нейтан. Питер кивнул, шмыгнув носом. — Отлично, сейчас ты придёшь в себя и не успеешь оглянуться, как снова встанешь на доску.

— Нет. — Питер отрицательно покачал головой. — Я больше не хочу кататься.

— Почему? Потому что упал? — спросил Нейтан, и мальчик кивнул. — Я знаю, что тебе было страшно и больно, но это не повод останавливаться. Если бы я прекращал что-то делать только потому, что боялся, я бы никогда не вышел из дома.

— Но, Нейтан, ты же ничего не боишься, — сказал Питер, и тот тихо усмехнулся.

— Поверь, Пит, я боюсь очень много всего, — произнёс Нейтан, думая о страхе, который он чувствовал, когда падал его брат.

— Так, а как насчёт того, чтобы поесть мороженого и посмотреть кино? — предложил Нейтан.

— Я думал, ты скажешь, что мне надо попробовать ещё раз, — засомневался Питер.

— Я правда так думаю, — кивнул Нейтан. — Но иногда это нормально — взять паузу, если что-то кажется слишком трудным или страшным, и потом попробовать ещё раз. Поэтому план на сегодня — мороженое и кино. Завтра мы попробуем покататься снова, идёт?

Улыбнувшись от уха до уха, Питер кивнул; Нейтан повёл его из ванной на кухню, чтобы взять мороженое.

По щекам Питера потекли слёзы. Всё это было совсем не то же самое, что упасть со скейтборда; мороженое и кино здесь не помогут. Его брат был мёртв.

— Нейтан, — судорожно простонал Питер. Какая страшная ирония: он понял, что единственным человеком, который мог бы его сейчас утешить, был его брат.

Питер упал на колени.

— Нейтан! — закричал он, до боли зажмурившись и начав бить кулаками по полу. Огромная волна поднялась внутри и полностью захлестнула его, но ему было наплевать. Наплевать, если он откроет глаза и обнаружит, что вокруг него всё разрушено. Питеру было абсолютно наплевать.

Парень не мог бы сказать, как долго он пролежал на полу на кухне, когда в дверь постучали.

Он не сдвинулся с места, решив полностью проигнорировать пришедшего, кем бы он ни был. Питер надеялся, что он уйдёт, но этого не произошло. Стук не прекращался, с каждой секундой становясь всё неистовее.

Питер разочарованно зарычал, встав на ноги и нетвёрдым шагом направившись к двери.

— Что? — Он рывком открыл её и поражённо уставился на гостя. — Это какая-то шутка?

— Это не шутка, Пит. Это я.

— Это не можешь быть ты! Ты мёртв! — прокричал Питер, отступая.

— Я знаю, Пит, — произнёс Нейтан, заходя внутрь. — Я был мёртв, но…

— Нет! Никаких "но"! Это очередная шутка! — завопил Питер, чувствуя скорее огорчение, чем злость.

— Питер, послушай меня, — взмолился Нейтан. — Это я. Я не знаю, как так получилось, но это правда я. Я проснулся в камере и начал колотить по двери. Не знаю, как долго я это делал, пока кто-то не пришёл и не выпустил меня.

— Это не можешь быть ты, — пробурчал себе под нос Питер. — Сайлар убил тебя. Он убил тебя. Он забрал тебя! — Парень со всей силы ударил рукой об стену и мгновенно скривился от того, что рана дёрнула болью. Выругавшись, он зашипел и крепко сжал руку в кулак.

— Питер? — Нейтан в два счёта оказался рядом с братом, беря его руку в свою. — Чёрт, Пит, что случилось?

Порез снова начал кровоточить.

— Пойдём, надо привести тебя в порядок и наложить повязку, — сказал Нейтан, потащив брата в ванную. Питер безмолвно последовал за ним; он слегка поморщился, когда вода коснулась его руки.

— Прости, приятель, — пробормотал Нейтан, осторожно смывая кровь.

Питер по-прежнему молчал. Он не сказал ни слова, когда его брат закончил промывать рану и перебинтовал её.

— Вот и всё, — произнёс Нейтан, нежно улыбаясь. — Так-то лучше.

— Нейтан? — тихо спросил Питер; его голос был хриплым от недавних рыданий и криков.

Нейтан посмотрел на младшего брата и улыбнулся, поняв по его лицу, что тот узнал его.

— Да, Пит, это я.

Губы Питера сложились в слабую улыбку, и он мгновенно заключил брата в объятия.

— Нейтан, — слёзно выдавил из себя парень, уткнувшись в шею мужчины.

— Я здесь, Пит, — произнёс Нейтан, крепко его обнимая. — Я рядом с тобой.

— Это ведь не сон, правда? — пробормотал Питер. — Я не думаю, что выдержу, если проснусь и ты снова исчезнешь.

— Это не сон, клянусь, — заверил его Нейтан. — Это правда. Я здесь, и больше тебя не оставлю.

— Я люблю тебя, Нейтан. — Питер сильно сжал мужчину в объятиях.

— Я тебя тоже, Пит. — Поцеловав Питера в волосы, Нейтан сжал его в ответ, полный решимости не отпускать младшего брата так долго, как только сможет.


End file.
